Not Tomorrow Yet
"Not Tomorrow Yet" is the twelfth episode of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It will air on March 6, 2016 at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 7, 2016 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Carol collects supplies from Alexandria's diminished pantry. She forages for acorns in the forest, then bakes acorn cookies and hands them out to Alexandria residents. Carol gives Tobin a container of cookies. They flirt. Rick's group returns from the Hilltop. Rick orders everyone to gather at the church, telling Carol, "We're gonna have to fight." Morgan finds Carol at the cemetery and asks why she never told Rick that Morgan had been holding the W Man prisoner. Carol evades his question. She leaves the cemetery after placing a cookie on Sam's grave. At the church, Rick tells the community about the deal that Maggie struck with the Hilltop. He rationalizes pre-emptively killing the Saviors, explaining they would eventually find and attack Alexandria. Morgan urges Rick to talk with the Saviors instead of killing them, but no one else supports him. "We kill them all," Rick declares. Carol lies in bed, unable to sleep. She opens a journal and lists all the people she's killed: "R., K,D, L. Terminus/Courtyard 3?, Candle Woman, Ws 7," it reads. Carol solemnly circles the tally at the bottom, "18." Meanwhile, Maggie tells Glenn that she intends to go with them to the Saviors' compound, but assures him she'll stay on the perimeter. Carol joins Tobin on his front porch. He admits that Carol is capable of doing things that terrify him, and adds that many Alexandrians see her as a mother figure, but she's something else to him. They kiss. Abraham packs his bag and tells Rosita that he's leaving her. Rosita cries, demanding an explanation. "When I met you, I thought you were the last woman on Earth," Abraham says. "You're not." Denise finds Tara lost in thought and asks what's wrong. Tara tells Denise that she loves her and invites Denise to join her on an upcoming two-week run. Denise explains that she's the only doctor and has to stay behind, but she'll tell Tara she loves her when she comes back. They kiss. At a meeting to coordinate the attack, Andy (from the Hilltop) draws a map of the Saviors' compound for Rick, Maggie, Daryl, Glenn and Michonne. He explains that the main building has one entrance guarded by two men. Rick proposes they attack at night while everyone is asleep. He plans to walk right in through the front entrance. "They want Gregory's head, right?" he says. "We're gonna give it to them." The next day, Rick's group caravans down the road. Rick orders everyone to separate on foot and reconvene in a couple of hours. Rick tells Father Gabriel that there's no turning back from the mission now, and asks why he's still wearing his priest's garb. Gabriel says he's still who he was (he thinks), "And it'll be harder for them to see me in the dark." Rosita tells Carol that she nearly blurted out Morgan's secret about the W Man at the church meeting. "He doesn't want to kill," Carol says, defending Morgan. In the woods, Glenn and Heath kill several walkers and share their anxiety about killing the Saviors, having never killed living people before. Glenn saws off a walker's head. The group reconvenes on the road, where Rick proposes that they attack a couple of hours before dawn. Carol pulls Rick aside and chastises him for bringing Maggie on the mission. She insists on staying behind to help Maggie guard the perimeter. Rick, Jesus and Andy size up three decapitated walker heads to decide which one looks most like Gregory. Jesus picks a head but remarks that the nose is different. Rick grabs the head and pummels the nose, figuring Andy can tell the Saviors that he broke Gregory's nose in the struggle. That night, Andy drives up to the Saviors' compound and announces that he has Gregory's head. Two guards walk out and inspect it. Satisfied, one of the guards goes inside to get Craig. Rick's group ambushes and kills the other guard, and then kills the first guard when he returns with Craig. Rick's group sneaks into the compound. Rick enters a bedroom and quietly plunges his knife into a man's head as he sleeps. In another room, Glenn and Heath are grim as Glenn kills two slumbering men with his knife. They find a trophy wall of Polaroid photos showing the bodies of Savior victims, all of whose heads have been crushed. Tara, Gabriel, Andy, Jesus and Craig wait outside in a car. Tara confesses to Gabriel that she told Denise that she loved her, but only did so to hide her misgivings about their mission to kill the Saviors. Jesus asks Tara if she really loves Denise anyway. Tara says she does. "So you know what you're fighting for," Jesus says. Abraham covers for Sasha as she tries to open a locked door. A Savior discovers them and, in the midst of an ensuing struggle, pulls an alarm. Maggie and Carol hear the alarm from their perimeter posts. Maggie insists on going to help. "You are staying here," Carol says firmly. Tara tells Jesus to drive back to the Hilltop with Craig to uphold the deal. Jesus asks Andy to take Craig back so that he can stay behind and help. Rick's group fires at the Saviors, who are now awake and fighting back. Aaron stabs a Savior in self-defense. Tara shoots at Saviors as they flee the compound. Glenn and Heath run to the armory with Saviors on their heels. They slam the door shut, grab guns and spray the door with bullets. They open the door and find a pile of dead bodies. One of the Saviors stirs and raises his gun. Jesus shoots him dead. Outside, Gabriel recites a prayer for an injured Savior before shooting him. With the fighting over, Rick's group emerges from the building. They find a small parking lot of cars. Heath and Tara immediately leave for their scavenging mission. Back in Alexandria, Morgan welds together the metal gate to a prison cell. He takes a break and becomes lost in thought. A Savior tries to escape on a motorcycle, which Daryl recognizes as his. Rick's group shoots the Savior off the bike and Daryl tackles him as he tries to flee. Daryl demands to know where the Savior got the bike. As Rick holds a gun to the Savior's head, a woman speaks through the Savior's walkie-talkie, ordering Rick to lower his gun. "We've got a Carol and a Maggie. We're thinking that's something you want to chat about," the woman says. Other Cast Co-Stars *Carlos Aviles as Savior Guard #1 *Ian Casselberry as Savior Guard #2 *Vanessa Cloke as Anna *Steven Sean Garland as Older Savior *Jimmy Gonzales as Motorcycle Savior *G-Rod as Large Savior *Myke Holmes as Craig *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Dahlia Legault as Francine *Jeremy Palko as Andy *David Marshall Silverman as Kent *Alicia Witt as Polly Deaths *At least 20 Saviors Trivia * This is the first episode where Glenn, Tara, Heath, and Aaron kill a living person. *Carol and Tobin could be in a romantic relationship now. *Abraham and Rostia break up. Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Series